Star wars a new story
by Spelkil
Summary: A prequel before the prequels this is my own twist on the story as this is fan fic but the new council is batteling a old council


(Before you read this there is no grammar as I am bad at it sorry) A long time ago before yoda there was a different type of Jedi was around the lalbo council this was also before the republic and there leader was called kaloubian wakier he was one of the original Jedi with his light saiber being black and red a double light saber what they where called back then was the olopopi which translates from the jabo launuage to broken lightsaber kaloubian had no soul or emotion inside of him what made him such a fearless leader in his younger days he found his crystal in a cave originally blue but then turned red after he cracked it with the blood and found another crystal that was black he then made the first ever double lightsaber which made him very popular he found the planet gilopoco and set up the original republic there after a year of setting up there it got invaded by the mandalorians and they found the lalbo guard armour that they renamed to the mandalorian armour after a long fight the lalbo council won and brought in 5000000000 new creatures they found a mandalorian called lownlil fett the great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather of jango fett he was in the mandalorian armour already so he must of been ditched he was only in his 20s but they took him in. After a couple of years lownlil left to find his people kaloubian did not mind this as he was open minded and understood he wanted to see his family. 30 years later now kaloubian well into his 90s decides to leave but this is still a young age for his species as they can live over 20,000 years so he was still in tip top shape he left to go find a different Jedi council who had been killing his people he was enraged by this so he went to find this new supreme leader. (story change)

Chapter 2

Okibanian was the supreme leader the was killing off kaloubian's people okibanian was much more powerful and dangerous than kaloubian he learnt the force at age 7 months and by the time he was 4 he could kill someone just by looking at them only the best of the best could join his council he called it the hugyuru (the old empire) hugyuru had baby's in there council okibanian stole the baby's from there parents to train them up to be just as powerful as him it was a small council as only the most powerful could join the type who could wipe out 2000 people in 1 blink with a eye but okibanian could wipe out 5000000 people in 0.1 seconds that's how powerful he was but he was a old man 2,000,000 years old although he can live up to 1 billion years this is him in his adult years but he gets weaker every 1,000,000 years but this is classed as semi old he can still battle but mainly uses his men to fight as he has no reason to fight unless it's life threatening to his people.(story change)

Chapter 3

Kaloubian has been searching for okibanian for 1 year now and has killed 800 of his men trying to find him but his men are loyal and will never tell anyone where okibanian hides out making this hard for Kaloubian to find okibanian. Okibanian was a smart man he had lots of secrets okibanian is not even his real name no one does apart from him kaloubian got shot today in the ribs "son of a bitch" he says in pain he then grabs his light saber breaks it in half and Chucks it right threw the okikalibion (the name for okibanians army) he modified his lightsaber so he could break it in half over the past year "this is a okikalibion r7d9 scan to see if alive" r7d9 was a rd unit very useful kaloubian found him captured by the okikalibion army and took him (scanning) "beep" r7 says this means positive "thank you r7" kaloubian says "reep" r7 being proud of himself kaloubian kneels down and loots the okikalibion solider and finds a pass and tracking device for there supreme leader if they ever need to get to him "yes!" Kaloubian yells and he flys off in his Xwing.(new story)

Chapter 4 The End

Okibanian "HE DID WHAT!" Okibanian says with his eyes roaring with the orange fire. "He has found out where we're sir" "GO INTO LOCKDOWN NOONE. OMES IN NOONE COMES OUT!" "But sir what about the okikalibion soldiers we have already lost so many" "I DO NOT CARE I HAVE 10000 BABYS ALREADY LEARNT HOW TO USE THE FORCE JUST LET THEM DIE!" "As you wish sir". Kaloubian has got to the base "well this is it" he goes on and slashed everyone's throat although one cut off his hand "Holy crap!" He yells as the blood squirts out he puts some water on it from a flask and bandages it up he walks up to the door and opens it there he is supreme leader okibanian and 800 men from his army "kill him" okibanian orders all 800 come rushing over with there blasters and lightsabers lightning comes down and hits Kaloubian a little baby green creature is in the middle of the floor (later to be yoda) and sends out a shock wave turning all the okikalibion army to stone apart from Kaloubian and supreme leader okibanian. Okibanian claps "well played" he gets up from his chair grabs his light saber and jumps and strikes down and kills Kaloubian "I didn't see that coming from an old man" okibanian falls to the floor as kaloubian dies okibanian let's out a scream of pain kaloubian stabbed him also as he landed on him they both die but one solider some how survived he took off his mask sat on the supreme leaders throne and laughed and laughed he was trained from a baby to be a killer this man would later be known as emperor palpatien


End file.
